


newsworthy

by stargirls



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multimedia, anyway these boys are my life now i don't make the rules, i blame sama for everything, sama if you're reading this i blame you, sort of ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirls/pseuds/stargirls
Summary: This Online User Realized He Might Have A Boyfriend In The Most Adorable Way Possible, and other clickbait headlines Cassian wishes weren't about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which i make terrible decisions on new year's eve. this is a weird one! my friend and i were skyping one night and she sent me [this article](https://www.queerty.com/college-guy-realizes-his-best-friend-might-be-his-boyfriend-in-the-most-adorable-way-possible-20151028?utm_source=Queerty+Subscribers&utm_campaign=829d07342f-20151028_Queerty_Newsletter&utm_medium=email&utm_term=0_221c27272a-829d07342f-429359657)! (i highly suggest you read it, as it's extremely cute and made my night.) so we got to talking about it and naturally the first thing we thought of was cassian and bodhi, and then i had to write it. sans the actual article, that is. who doesn't enjoy some unconventional fanfic?
> 
> i hope everyone's having a lovely 2017 so far. enjoy!

**31 December 2016**  
Post by  _ c_andor _

So here’s something of an adventure:

This guy Bodhi and I were in the same physics class in our junior year of high school. I didn’t really know anyone else in the group, and neither did he, so we were lab partners for some activities and talked a little outside of class. We made a few mutual friends and started to hang out together, sometimes on the weekends, going to lunch and visiting each other and things like that. He was, and still is, a really sweet person.

The thing was that he seemed a little intimidated by me at first. He told me later he had Asperger’s, and struggled with anxiety, but that spending time with me was easier for him than anything else. I actually thought I was fairly socially awkward. Even so, I enjoyed his company and I have to admit being around him was a comfort for me. We kept talking throughout high school and promised each other we would stay in contact during college.

I’m a sophomore in college, now. As we said, Bodhi and I are still in contact, but we’ve also seen each other multiple times over the years and I’ve started to wonder if there’s something more going on between us. It’s like this:

  * Bodhi’s told me before that he’s iffy about touching, even if it’s shoulder nudges or anything like that, but he lets me lean on him and even braid his hair, on occasion. He likes playing with my hair, too, when I’m dozing on the couch, and I haven’t said anything but it’s actually very nice.
  * We go on “coffee dates”—his words—whenever I’m in town.
  * Sometimes we’ll stay up late watching something and fall asleep on my couch, and a couple times we’ve woken up in some intimate positions, to say the least. The thing is that I don’t really mind, and I’ve actually started to suggest that we stay up and watch T.V. He usually dozes off first and it’s kind of a beautiful thing. When he’s at peace, I’m at peace, you know?
  * Neither of us have dated for as long as we’ve known each other. I don’t really feel the need, honestly. I’m content with the people I have in my life. Bodhi’s never mentioned an interest in anyone.
  * I speak Spanish, and at his request, I’ve taught him some words and phrases. He teaches me a bit of Urdu in return. We’ve learned some terms of endearment from each other, mostly, and I used to think he was joking about them but I do rather enjoy it when he uses them.
  * We text each other every day. Sometimes I see things and think of him, and I have to text him about them, and he always seems delighted. Earlier in the year he would have these bad anxiety attacks, and so I would call him in the evenings so we could fall asleep on the phone together. Lately we’ve been doing that even if he isn’t having an episode.
  * When he visits me, I take him down to the beach and downtown, and we walk around and basically spend the whole day shopping and hanging out. I know plenty of friends do this without it being a date, it just feels more intimate than that.
  * We’ve met each other’s families.
  * He says I have the warmest hands, and sometimes when we’re laying around together I hold hands with him. It used to just be when he mentioned it, but lately, like us falling asleep on the phone, we’ve just been doing it naturally.
  * We always ask each other about our days, and he’s an engineering major, and he absolutely loves it. It’s a special interest of his, and he goes on and on about everything that he learns and what it means, and he doesn’t even always explain everything but I love it anyway. I could listen to him talk about engineering for hours, to be honest. He’s really so passionate about it and he’s incredibly intelligent, and I’m very proud of him.



So the thing is, I’ve been thinking about the two of us recently, and it seems like our relationship is more than friends, even though neither of us have said anything about it. He always seems to be on my mind, he’s a ridiculously smart and beautiful person, and sometimes I miss him so much it’s painful. If things were different I might not have said anything. But this summer my living situation is pretty open-ended, and we’ve been talking about getting a temporary apartment together in the city, and I feel like now is the time to figure it out. Bodhi is generally pretty shy, so I know if anyone’s going to bring up us being boyfriends, it’s me.

TL;DR, How do I ask him if we’re dating, or if he wants to be together? Opinions?

 

**31 December 2016  
** Post by  _ chaoticbisexual _

this is so real, oh my god. let me tell you about how i got together with my girlfriend, because everyone should know how to deal with shit like this.

there was this girl in high school who was my closest friend. we did everything together, studied and took naps together, got drunk together, etc. my family situation wasn’t the greatest, so i spent a lot of time with her family and got to know them. she was super fucking important to me. but i was so deep in denial, i actually had no idea how i felt about her? like, i was so obviously in love, even though i refused to admit it to myself for some reason. anyway.

eventually i figured it out, although it took me  _ forever _ , and then i realized i had to tell her. so i started worrying about all this shit, like how i would do it in this grand gesture, under the stars, with champagne or something fancy, you know. it really had me reeling for a couple days. and then one night, at her place, we were just sitting on the couch and watching an old episode of the twilight zone, and i just told her how i felt about her. don't get me wrong, it was pretty scary, and for a few seconds i thought i had gone too far. but long story short, she felt the same, and she didn't need some big event to tell me so.

my point is that you'll always feel like your bf/gf/whoever deserves something grand, but sometimes it's best to keep it simple and sweet. just tell him when it feels right. maybe when you're together next? ask him over one of the coffee dates, or when you're up late together. (which sounds pretty relationship goals to me, tbh.) and don't try to explain yourself too much. you'll make him and yourself nervous. good luck!!! i hope it works out!!!

 

**1 January 2017  
** Post by  _ The-Force _

Hello, OP! First of all, best of luck to you and Bodhi. You two seem like you care about each other very much, and I hope you can find happiness together.

Honestly, just trust your partner. My husband was the one to confess to me, but he barely beat me to the punch, because I was sure I was going to mention it to him any day. He's always been very blunt! (Between the two of us, I'm the old romantic.) Anyway, he told me he loved me and I was surprised, because he did it so formally and with so much explanation that I actually expected the worst. I thought something was wrong. The truth is that we were so close, and had been for such a long time, that I figured we didn't need to say anything to each other in that manner. I guess that's his nature, though. There's nothing wrong with that.

So it's perfectly fine and actually very responsible to define that relationship with him. But trust Bodhi to understand and feel just as nervous as you do. Love is all about mutual understanding and respect. Long life and prosperity to you both!

 

**20 January 2017  
** Post by  _ c_andor _

Hi, everyone. Normally I wouldn’t make updates like this, and this will probably be the only time. But I wanted to thank everyone for their help and nice comments on my post. In six months my boyfriend Bodhi and I are moving into our first apartment together, and I couldn’t be happier.

Thank you again!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@stellarlesbian](https://twitter.com/stellarlesbian)!


End file.
